Episode 2
Kid Samurai: A Big Ordeal and a New Student is the second episode of the Rurouni Kenshin anime series. Characters *Himura Kenshin *Oguni Suzume *Oguni Ayame *Kamiya Kaoru *Oguni Gensai *Myōjin Yahiko *Gasuke *Sekihara Tae *Tanishi Plot After deciding to stay with Kamiya Kaoru, she and Himura Kenshin take a stroll around the area and on the way happen to come across Myōjin Yahiko, a 10 year old child, whom Kenshin notices stealing the wallet from a elderly man and afterwards putting it in the hand of the child he is with, after seeing the child excited at wanting to buy something he liked. Kenshin commends Yahiko and pats him on the head for his act and then he and Kaoru walk off. Taking insult to Kenshin's act, Yahiko barges into him and attempts to steal his wallet, but is stopped by Kaoru. Kenshin tells Kaoru to let it go and allows Yahiko to keep the money he stole, which insults Yahiko even further, to the point where he throws the wallet at Kenshin's head, telling him that he's a proud descendent of Tokyo Samurai and that "he hasn't sunk so low" to be "pitied by others". Kenshin apologizes to Yahiko and tells him that even though he's a child, his heart is mature like that of an adult. It is then revealed that Yahiko works for a group of Yakuza who force him to steal money on their behalf, in order to pay back an alleged loan that his late parents owed them. After remembering Kenshin's words, however, he says that he no longer wishes to steal and intends to earn money through honest means in order to repay his bosses. The Yakuza then laugh at him, saying that there was never a loan to begin with and that they only said that to make him their slave. Meanwhile, Kaoru and Kenshin are eating beef hotpot at the Akabeko, where Sekihara Tae tells them Yahiko's story, which influences Kaoru to go and rescue him, though Kenshin says they should not get involved. Kaoru then pays a visit to the Yakuza and wager's her own freedom for Yahiko's in a game of dice. Yahiko, knowing that the game is rigged, switches the die quickly without the others noticing, resulting in Kaoru winning. Yahiko then tells them to let her go, since she won. Knowing that Yahiko switched the die, the thugs start beating him up, but Kaoru fights them back successfully, until a skilled swordsman among them, named Gasuke interferes and easily beats Kaoru. They take him to their boss, Tanishi and Yahiko openly tells him that he no longer wishes to steal. Tanishi's thugs then insult Yahiko's parents, which enrages him to the point where he starts attacking them. Tanishi then orders Gasuke to teach Yahiko a lesson and as he draws his sword, approaching the latter. Kaoru then shields Yahiko and begs Gasuke not to hurt him. Gasuke tells her to "shut up" and is about to kill her until out of nowhere, Kenshin breaks in. Kenshin tells the Yakuza to release Kaoru and Yahiko immediately or suffer being beaten up by his hand. Gasuke then gets angered and tries to attack Kenshin, who responds by smashing the hilt of his Sakabato on Gasuke's neck, causing his head to smash through the roof. Tanishi then recognizes that he is no position to deny Kenshin's request and agrees to return Kaoru and free Yahiko. Kenshin then thanks him. Yahiko then tells Kenshin that he can fight his own battles and doesn't need any help. Kenshin is impressed by Yahiko's pride and the three take off towards the Kamiya dojo, where Kenshin tells Yahiko to become a great swordsmanship, learning the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū under Kaoru's tutelage. Trivia *This order of events differs from the Manga, where Yahiko is introduced after Kenshin's confrontation with the police swordsmen (which occurs in Episode 3). Gallery Desktop_2016_10_05_15_48_34_955.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_49_22_795.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_49_25_280.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_49_27_660.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_50_31_560.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_51_15_361.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_51_43_216.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_51_56_991.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_52_24_331.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_54_01_841.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_54_59_416.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_55_10_606.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_56_25_926.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_15_56_46_381.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_16_00_12_797.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_16_01_03_352.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_16_01_44_997.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_16_06_12_682.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_16_03_02_612.jpg Desktop_2016_10_05_16_04_16_662.jpg Transcript Kid Samurai: A Big Ordeal and a New Student -At the Kamiya dojo- pops in Kenshin's face Kenshin: Huh? Ayame & Suzume: laughter We got him, we got him! Kenshin (doing the laundry along with Ayame and Suzume): laughter Well you certainly did get me that you did. flowing pops Kenshin: Nice and clean. Ayame & Suzume: Nice and clean, nice and clean~ Kaoru: Ah! It’s so peaceful. chirping Kaoru (drinking tea inside the Kamiya dojo): So quiet. So peaceful. Ayame & Suzume (putting foaming soap on Kenshin's head in the form of rabbit ears): Look a rabbit! Look a rabbit! Kenshin: All right, okay. Kaoru: It’s little bit too peaceful and quiet around here! Ayame: What is it? Kaoru (punctuating her words with shinai swings): Tell me why... none of our... students are coming back to the school! That whole Battōsai incident is over. Normally you’d think 10 or 20 people would be rushing back. I mean... We got such a cute assistant master who’s ready and willing to give absolutely everything to our students. Perhaps they can’t approach me because I’m simply too beautiful. I’m so unlucky. cries out Kaoru: What do you want? Kenshin: Uh-Huh? Kaoru: Kenshin... how long is it gonna take for the Kamiya Dojoto to get back to normal again? Kenshin: Well you mustn’t be in such a hurry. Kaoru: And you haven’t been helping me. I wanna know the reason you never seem to be around for practice. Kenshin: Well I guess I’m not one for swords made of wood. Ayame: And Kaoru I’m really hungry. Suzume: Yeah me too. Gensai: Yeah! Me too Kaoru: Oh, Dr.Gensai, how are you? Gensai: Hi there! What shall we have today? Kaoru: Hmmm... I know! Times like this call for a bit of frivolity. Kenshin: Frivolity? Kaoru: Hey, your treat? Kenshin: Huh? -In the streets of Tokyo- Gensai: How lucky I am. I just stopped by to pick up my two granddaughters. Kaoru: Kenshin just insisted on taking us out to lunch. Gensai: Hey, I could go for some beef stew. Ayame & Suzume: Beef stew~! Kenshin: Who said anything about beef stew. Huh? Hm. Boy (looking at merchandise in a store): Yeah, yeah, that one! (Yahiko passes by and steals the grandpa's purse, unnoticed) Boy’s grandpa: Which one? Boy: The red one, grandpa. Boy’s grandpa: Oh, that is nice, would you like it? Boy: Huh? You really gonna buy it for me? Boy’s grandpa: Sure. Boy: Yoopee! Yay! Yay! (Yahiko drops the purse into the boy's hand, still unnoticed by him and his grandpa, although Kenshin sees everything) Boy’s grandpa: How much is it? Boy (noticing the purse): Hurray – huh? Oooh? Boy’s grandpa: Now where on Earth did I drop my purse? (Kenshin puts his hand on Yahiko's head) Yahiko: Hey, what do you think you're doing? Kenshin: Nothing. I just thought you were very kind. Yahiko: Huh? Kaoru (dragging Kenshin away): Kenshin! While you were spacing out, everyone's gone ahead without you. Kenshin: Aaaah... Yahiko: What was that about? Woman 1: Did you see that? That man is carrying a sword! Woman 2: It’s been two years since swords were banned on the streets. Even in the Meiji era, I guess they can’t extinguish the soul of a warrior. (Yahiko clenches his fist) -On a wooden bridge- Kenshin (gets tackled by Yahiko): Uuuuh... huh? Kaoru (jumps on a running Yahiko to stop him): Huh? Yahiko (face down): Aaaah! Kaoru: Hey, this kid is a pickpocket. Here’s your wallet. Yahiko: You ugly, let me go! Kaoru (grabbing Yahiko by front of his shirt): Huh... what?! Excuse me but I'll have you know that people call me the Rose of Martial Arts around here! Yahiko: Yeah right ugly! Kenshin: OK now. Can’t do anything about what’s been picked from my pocket, huh kid? Yahiko (tries to punch Kenshin): Yeah? Kenshin (intercepts Yahiko's punch and gives him his wallet): Next time don’t get caught. Well, we should get going. Kaoru (runs after Kenshin): Wait! But, Kenshin! (Yahiko, shaking, clenches the wallet in his hand) Kenshin (receives his wallet on his head, thrown by Yahiko): Uh... Yahiko: What you think that I’m a fool? You think that I'm so pitiful that you can treat me that way? I'm from a long line of distinguished samurais. I’m Yahiko Myōjin of Tokyo! Yahiko: You pat me on the head like little kid but I don’t need any sympathy from you! You think you're tough 'cause you wear that sword on you belt, well my father would have put you in your place, I’m not scared of you, loser! Kenshin: All right kid... Yahiko: I am NOT a kid! Kenshin: All right then, you still look like one of the outside, but I can tell that that you're already pretty grown up within. Forgive me for not showning you proper respect. Take care, and don’t ever lose that pride you have. Yahiko: Hmph. Kaoru: What a brat. I'd say it’s pretty obvious he’s got samurai blood in him. You see the spirit of the warrior in his eyes. Kenshin: If the world haden’t changed, that boy would have made a fine samurai. -At a waterfront- Kenshin (in Yahiko's mind): Don’t ever lose that pride you have. Yahiko (in thought, while sitting in front of the water): I know that already. But I just... just… (Multiple men arrive behind Yahiko) Man 1: laughter Here he is. laughter Gasuke: We’ve been looking for you, Yahiko. Man 2: Ok, hand over everything you got. Man 3: How much you got today? Yahiko: I got nothing. Man 2: Huh? (The men beat up Yahiko) Yahiko: Uh... How much more do I have to pay you guys? Uh... Gasuke: Well Yahiko, how much do you think? Ten years or twenty years? You gonna return it all with these fingers of yours. Yahiko: Uh… -At the Akabeko retaurant- Woman: Thank you very much! chatter Man: Miss, can we order now? Woman: How's yours dear? Man: It's hot! Woman: Two beefs and one pork, coming right up! Woman: Do you like any dessert? Man: Can I have some more? Kaoru: You mean you know that pickpocket? Tae (at Kenshin and co.'s table): His name is Yahiko. I heard that his parents died when he was very young, and he was adopted by the Shuei Yakuza syndicate. Kaoru: Shuei syndicate? Man: laughter Woman: Rumors say that his mother was taking ill and had to be put in the hospital. Man: I want to have some more. Tae: The Shuei mob boss gave the family some money to help, but after she died they made it so Yahiko had to work to pay them back. Kenshin: So that means the kid has to work for the syndicate in order to try to pay off the debt for his mother. Woman: It’s so unfortunate. Ayame: I want more! Suzume: Me too! Gensai: You two eat enough for an elephant. Suzume: No, we don’t. (Kaoru stands up abruptly, causing the beef pot to shake) Kenshin & Gensai (having touched the hot pot to prevent it from falling): Aaaah! Hot! Kaoru: I can’t ignore this! I've got to to something about it. Kenshin (holding Kaoru back by pulling on her ponytail): Miss Kaoru, where are you going? Kaoru: I’m gonna go find that boy, don’t try to stop me. Kenshin (still pulling Kaoru by her hair): Hold down a second... Kaoru: You better let go of me, Kenshin, or you're gonna be sorry! Kenshin: All right, you see I just... Kaoru (hitting Kenshin to remove his hand from her hair): Let go of me! Kenshin: Uh... (receives sculpture on the head) Aauuuh... Kaoru (in the Akabeko's doorway): I don’t think I've ever known anyone as cold-hearted as you! (Kenshin is lying on the ground unconscious) Ayame: Kenshin! Suzume: Kenshin! Kenshin: Aaaah… -At the Yakuza's hideout- Man 1 (throwing dice): Here we go! Hmph! How about that? Snake Eyes! Man 2: Those are some nice dice. Man 3: No matter how much you shake’em you get Snake Eyes? Man 1: We gonna make a fortune on them. laughter chatter (Yahiko sits on the ground, demoralized, yet leers at manslayer Gasuke, who grins at him) Kaoru (barging in, knocking out a thug with a shinai): There you are. Yahiko! Man 2: Who the hell are you? Man: Hey missy you come here to play with us huh? Kaoru: This doesn’t concern any of you. I came here to talk to Yahiko. Yahiko: Huh? Kaoru: Listen, a pickpocket is just a pickpocket, no matter what the reason. If you don’t make a choice to get out while you still can, you’ll turn rotten at the core! Yahiko: Huh... do you know where you are? Gasuke: Hey, girly, you a friend of Yahiko here? Kaoru: Hm? Yahiko: She has nothing to do with me. She's just somebody who... (gets grabbed by a thug) uh... Kaoru: Leave him alone. Gasuke: Yahiko has a substantial debt. We’ll be the ones held accountable if he doesn't pay it back, you know what I mean? On the other hand, if you intend to pay it back for him, that’s another story. Kaoru: Hm? How much is it? Yahiko’s debt? Gasuke: Hey! Man 2: Let's go! laughter Kaoru (being grabbed by thugs): What're you doing? Hey! Huh! Huh? (Kaoru is released and gently lands in front of Man 2, and to the right of Man 1) Gasuke: Here’s your chance to clear his debt, with the dice. Kaoru: Huh? Yahiko: sounds Gasuke: Well? Kaoru: All right. I accept your challenge! However, we only do it once. Promise me that! laughter Kaoru: If I win, you have to let Yahiko go free. Gasuke: Right. And if you lose girl you’ll work for the Shuei syndicate and do what we say without pay until the day you die. Kaoru: All right. Yahiko: No, stupid! Kaoru: Right, let’s go! (break) Kaoru: Right, Let’s do it! Yahiko (bites the arm of the man holding him to get free): Hold it, I never asked for any help from you! I don’t want you to think that I owe you anything for this! Kaoru: Stand back and be quiet. I'm doing it cause I want to. I can't allow these people to take advantage of you. Yahiko: Huh? Gasuke: Huh, you got nerve missy I'll give you that. Yahiko: But if you lose this... Kaoru: That’s not gonna happen, I have incredibly strong luck. I always win, especially in board games, in raffles or other contests. Man 1: Are we gonna play or what? Man 3 (pushing Yahiko to the ground): This doesn't involve you so get out the way! Yahiko: Huh... ah! Uh... Uuuuh... Man 1 (holding two dice): The game is simple: evens or odds! You got it? Kaoru: Yeah, I’m ready. Man 1 (throws the dice and covers them with a glass): All right. Huh! Hmph! Yahiko: Hmph. laughter Kaoru: Huh... hmmm... Gasuke: Evens! Kaoru: Hm? Odds! Man 1 (reveals the dice): laughter Hmph. But, it can’t! Kaoru (smiling): Ha! It’s odds! I win! chatter Man: How can it be? Man: How can it be! Man 1: Huh... that's funny! Man: Oh no... Kaoru (standing up): Yahiko is free to go now. Yahiko (stands in front of Kaoru in a protective manner): She won fair and square so you gotta let her go! Let the girl go! Kaoru: What? What on earth are you talking about? Yahiko: You don’t get it, do you? These guys had no intention of letting you out of here alive. Man 1: I knew it! Somebody switched them! Yahiko (as his hands are grabbed by Gasuke): Hm! Leave me alone. Ah! Man 1: Huh? So it was you! Yahiko (in a flashback sequence): Hehe! Yahiko (thrown to a wall by Gasuke): Ah! Uh... oh... Kaoru: Stop that! Man: Hold you horses. Gasuke: Ha! You’re so cute. (hits Yahiko twice) What were you trying to do Yahiko? Kenshin (in Yahiko's mind): Take care and don’t ever lose that pride you have. Yahiko: Go ahead, go ahead and hit me. I’m not gonna have anything more to do with Yakuza like you. I’m through with all the dirty work you guys always make me do. I’ll return all the money I owe you, I’ll earn it doing real work! Gasuke: laughter Money you owe! How big a fool are you, there’s never been any debt to begin with! Yahiko: Huh? Gasuke: That was all a little fairy tale to keep you as our pet, but it doesn’t make a bit of difference either way. You're still gonna do whatever we tell you till the day you die! Kaoru: Huh? Yahiko: Uh... (tries to punch Gasuke but the latter kicks him to the ground) ah! Man 3 (kicking a face-down Yahiko): Stop playing around, get it? Kaoru: Knock it off! (frees herself from the grip of a captor) Ha! (Kaoru knocks over several thugs with her shinai) Yahiko: Uh... Kaoru: Are you alright? You'll have to get through me! Man 1: You... bitch! Kaoru (knocks Man 1 to the wall with her shinai): Ha! Man 1 (falls down defeated): Argh! screaming (Kaoru knocks down several thugs) Man: Uuuuh... Kaoru: Haaaa! Gasuke: I see you know a couple of interesting moves, little missy. But, can you defeat me, Gasuke, the manslayer? Kaoru: I’m ready to try! Ha! (tries to strike Gasuke, but the latter blocks her) Uh... Gasuke: OK! (does several attemps at hitting Kaoru with a wooden stick) Kaoru: (attacks) Haaaa! Gotcha! (counterattacks after dodging Gasuke's strike) Ha! Gasuke (pulls out a sword from his wooden stick): Heh. (Gasuke cuts Kaoru's shinai in two) Kaoru: Huh? Uh! A sword? Gasuke: Play time is over little girl. Yahiko (still on the ground, being held): Stop it! this just between me and you! Kaoru: Leave him alone! (gets knocked though a wall by Gasuke) Oh! Uh... Boss (eating rice): Hold it, Gasuke the manslayer. I don’t wanna see a woman’s blood during dinner. Gasuke: Boss. Boss: Bring Yahiko over to me right now. (Yahiko is brought to the boss, on his belly, face down) Man 3 (his foot on Yahiko's head): Apologize to the boss. Man 2 (his foot on Yahiko's arm): Let’s hear it! Man 3: Say you're sorry! Boss: Yahiko. Have you given any thought to how you're going to live you if you quit picking pockets? Even for a former samurai, the Meiji era’s a materialistic time, you must know that. No matter how much pride you have, you can’t deny what we taught you is easy money. You have to learn to enjoy your dirty work and you'll have job security and lots of benefits as long as you continue to act as my faithful servant. Yahiko: How many times do I have to say it? I'm not gonna do it anymore! Man 3: Watch your mouth when you talk to the boss. You think you're special? Your father tried to fight against the new government and was killed in the revolution which only shows you how big of a fool he was! Huh, and as for your worthless mother... Yahiko: Stoooop! (kicks Man 3's family jewels) Man 3 (falling to the ground): Uuuuh... aaaah... Yahiko (standing up, shaking and crying): My father was an official samurai of the Shogunate and died an honorable death. My mother sacrificed her whole life to work so she could raise me. They were both full of pride and lived dignified lives. And don’t you dare ever say they didn't! Man 3: Aaaah... Gasuke (steps forward): Hey, boss. Boss: It's high time somebody showed the loud-mouthed punk who owns his scrawny ass. Gasuke the Manslayer. Gasuke (smiling while looking at his sword): It's my pleasure. Yahiko (taking a step back): Huh... uh... Kaoru (stands in front of Yahiko in a protective manner): No, stop! Stop, I’m begging you, please! Yahiko: Huh... Gasuke (raising his sword): Say goodbye! (Kenshin kicks a door in) Gasuke (stopping his sword): Ah! Kaoru: Ah! Kenshin: Guess I just made it. Man: Who... who are you? Man: What the hell do you want? Boss: There’s an intruder. Everybody get in here right away! Kenshin (looking at the Boss): I’m afraid they won’t come. The men outside seemed rather reluctant to let me in so I had to give them something to help them get to sleep for a little while. Boss: What was that? Who the hell is this guy? Kenshin: I’m only a wanderer, that’s all I am. I’ve come here to ask you to release Miss Kaoru and the kid peacefully and there won’t be any problems. Gasuke (steps towards Kenshin): What are you? Another wannabe samurai? This is irritating! (jumps for Kenshin, sword raised) I’ll kill all three of you! Ah... (gets launched to through the ceiling by Kenshin's katana's pommel) uuuuaaaah! (stays stuck in the ceiling) Kenshin (looking at Gasuke, visibly irritated): I wasn't finished speaking. Please hang around quietly for a while. Men: Uuuuh... aaaah... Yahiko: Woah... ah! Kenshin (holding his katana's grip firmly, once again looking at the boss): So boss, what do you say? (boss looks flustered) Don’t you think it might be best for you to demonstrate your generosity by letting these two walk out of here? Unless of course you prefer to live with the shame of having your entire syndicate defeated today. It’s up to you. Boss: Go on, take’em. You can take whatever you want. Kenshin (releasing his katana's grip): Thank you. Sorry to be so abrupt. (looks at Kaoru) Hi there, sorry I’m late. Kaoru: I’ll say! What were you doing?! Kenshin (puts his arm on Yahiko's back): Are you alright kid? Yahiko (swats away Kenshin's hand): Huh! I never asked you to come here and save me. I could have done it all by myself! I don’t need anyone! Kenshin: I see. I guess I’m guilty of underestimating you once again aren't I kid? Well then to make up for it I guess you'll have to allow me to get those wounds treated for you ok? (Kenshin picks up Yahiko by the back of his shirt and hauls him out of the Yakuza's hideout, Kaoru immediately following) Yahiko: Hey! Aaaah! Kenshin: Shall we go Miss Kaoru? Man 3: Hold it right there! Boss (visibly shaken): Forget it! Don’t mess with that guy. He’s got the eyes of a manslayer and not one who works in the Yakuza for money, but a real manslayer. Uh... I didn't think anyone with eyes like his was left in the Meiji era. If he decided to get serious, we wouldn't just have a bunch of guys with bumps on their heads. We wouldn't be able to make enough coffins. We got off easy if he only took one little kid from us. flowing cawing -At the waterfront nearby- Yahiko (being carried on Kenshin's back): Damn... Damn! Kenshin: You feel bad 'cause you’re not strong enough, kid? Yahiko (crying): I really want to be strong. So that next time I won’t need any help from you! I want to be strong enough to stick up for my parents' name by myself. Kenshin: I see. (Kaoru, right behind the two, gives a faint smile) Yahiko: Damn. -Inside the Kamiya dojo- Kenshin: Well, we're here. (deposits Yahiko on the dojo's floor) Yahiko (looking around): What is this place? Kenshin (smiling): You can learn swordsmanship here starting first thing tomorrow, that you can. Yahiko (looks at Kenshin): Huh? Swordsmanship? Kenshin: Become stronger Yahiko. Yahiko (smiles and nods): Hm. Don’t worry about that, I’ll become a lot stronger. I’m gonna be stronger than you! Kenshin: We have a good instructor for you too. Assistant master of the Kasshin Style, Miss Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru (showing up in the doorway): Are you talking about me? Yahiko (seemingly disheartened): Just a second. You're not saying you want me to take lessons from this ugly girl? Kaoru (visibly irritated): Uh! Kenshin, are you perchance saying that I’m supposed to be his instructor? Kenshin (smiling): Uh-huh? Kaoru (angry): All right, I know I don’t have any students, but just forget about it! Yahiko (patting his behind): Yeah, thanks a lot, I’ll be way better studying martial arts from a raccoon! What does an ugly girl know? Kaoru (running after Yahiko throughout the dojo): What did you say? Yahiko: Ugly! Ugly! Raccoon! (Kaoru bumps into Kenshin as she tries to catch Yahiko) Kenshin (knocked down): Uuuuh… Yahiko: laughter Kaoru: Oh, sorry about that. Yahiko: Ugly! laughter Kaoru (rolls back a sleeve): Yahiko! Yahiko (jumping up): laughter Kaoru (narrating): And that was how the Kamiya school gained a second boarder. Yahiko Myōjin, a descendant of a long line of samurai. Category:Television episodes